List of TCSSawesome Characters
Yeh. RemyPuyo.png|Remy - Your #1 Girl! Dr fox by levi.png|Dr. Fox - Uh, Fox in Lego! TIGGERED2.jpg|Trigger the Tiger - Triggered about anything! U no understand.jpg|Shoutmon - Loud & Proud! TacoBell.jpeg|Taco Bell Logo - horrid Sans.png|Sans - The Biggest Freezer! 170px-New1Up.png|1Up - Everybody! Snowball BFB Intro.png|Snowball - Glider master! Pen BFB.png|Pen - No words! Li'l Cinder.png|Ella the Li'l Cinder - Squee Master! Firey intro.png|Firey - Champion of BFDI! Hitler's Desk.png|Desk - Constant ram! Tomato (Idle).png|A Tomato - Nothing but a tomato! Penguiny Body AKA Pose.png|Penguin - Kills betrayers of their friends! Too cop-y! ChocolateBliss.png|ChocolateBliss - Balloon-san! Bleh.png|BLEH - Hates everybody! Doesn't know who he' sitting on! X closed.png|X - Bleh #1! Intro Four.png|Four - Bleh #2! MISTABATTLEAXE.gif|Battleaxe Enemy - Choppy! Grapeshot.png|Grapeshot - Constantly killing self with exploding! Boom Stomper.png|Boom Stomper - Mighty, but Tripping! Darby.png|Darby - Cheerful! Yet trash! Vince Williams.jpeg|Vince - William Vince! With Baseball personality! 650-Chespin.png|Chespin - Dumb! Captain Skull.png|Captain Skull - A big jerk to anyone! Mostly Vivienne! Img203306 l.png|Vivienne - Also your #1 girl! Goo.PNG|Goo - Awkward! Climbs walls! Freezes walls! Flain Slumbo Murp.png|Flumbo Murp - Does nothing. That's all. Root Beer Float Fan-Made Pose II.png|Root Beer - Constantly self-destructing! Pie BFMR.png|Pie Old Version - The old version of Pie NEW! (30th) Pie BFB.png|Pie NEW Version - The new version of Pie OLD! (31th) MISTACHAINSAW.gif|Chainsaw Enemy - Can't climb walls! (32th) Bfsp portrait EvilLeafy.png|Evil Leafy - Evil than you think of! Also awkward! (33th) ToadstoolHD.png|Toadstool - Hungry Plant! (34th) LORD VOLDERMATAR.png|Lord Voldermatar - Most evil object! (35th) Possible Subsequent Seasons Peppermint PvZ2.png|Fire Power Mint (NAME NOT CONFIRMED) - Lorde of powering up fire! Primal Wall-Nut.png|Primal Wallnut - Grumble Grook OOGA! WHEN SOMEONE BREAKS THE FOURTH WALL.jpg|Fourth Wall Break - Annoying! Only appears when someone breaks the fourth wall! Phuocphuc46 pose.png|Phuo - Delets everything in sight! Needy H.png|Needy H - You needy them? Gatling Groink.png|Gatling Groink - Drew fancards! Draws fancards! Yoylecake.png|Yoylecake - A slice of yoylecake! That's all! Shrek (N).png|Shrek - Positive in teamwork! Negative in Swamp! Lamia.png|Lamia - A big glutton! SWEETHONEY.png|Sweety - Sweet Magic! Woody humanized.png|Humanized Woody - Scaredy-cat! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Homsar evolution current.png|Homsar (if he doesn't join) - AAaaaaaaAAaaaaaaaAAAAAAAaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAA! When a commercial about dora comes up.png|Meringue - Not a meringue! Just it's name! Garfeld.jpg|3d Garfield - Needs to snack! Feldy.png|Garfield - Appreciated for nothing! Vsaucem.jpg|VSauce - Gamer? Red Stinger HD.png|Red Stinger - Won TSSES 4! MAMUTA.png|Mamuta - Awkward! Stony Flint Beetle.jpg|Stony Flint Beetle - Big legs to push big people! Jirachi on a 3ds by cowctus-d7d3zxo.png|Jirachi - Plays Nintendo! MockBob.jpg|MockBob - Knya! Knya! OJScream.png|AOJWACS - Killer Psychopath! Unikitty pose.png|Unikitty - Sweet! REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.gif|Raging So Hard Bro - Doesn't know about the words "Calm" or "Happy"! OH MAH GOSH.jpg|Miracle Star - Big jerk! Dolan.png|Dolan - Mokey's friend! IVE BEEN FOOLED.png|Crash Bandicoot April Fools Prank - Knows the word "Five Lives"! FOOL.jpg|FOOL! Meme - Hates everybody! Except Baluke! Baloony.png|Baluke - Awkward! Delibrd wkes up.gif|Cyndakiller - Killing Delibird! 41519 Glurt b2.png|Glurt - Slobbering Doggy! Botasaur.png|Botasaur - Dino-truck helper! Slimetimebro.png|Slime - Meat & Juice to make him strong! 1460147-strongbad.jpg|Science Strong Bad - I'm using technology! Screen Shot 2018-01-23 at 8.05.36 PM.png|Kim Gets Rekt by Woody - Not a creative name! BFDI25.jpeg|Logoey - Hated schemer! Whirly Brains 100.png|SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWard - Crazy! Object Space Poster.jpeg|Object Space da Joke - Biggest Joke! COLOBOMB.png|Bumpty Bomb - Hates people! >O( PixarWikiImageMcQueen.png|Lightning McQueen - Not as fast as Sanic! Exploding house.svg|Exploding House - Exploding and crazy! Yellow Chuchu.png|Yellow Chuchu - Smiling awkward! Green Chuchu.png|Green Chuchu - Hungry! Empusa.png|Empusa - More than a mantis! There's a troll on the internet!.png|Winter Melon - Ripoff of the one in PvZ! Nootnoot.jpg|Pingu - Noot Noot! Enzo looking at... something.png|Enzo - A cool dude! Evil Enzo's Pose.png|Evil Enzo - The opposite of Enzo! Mockiwi.png|Mockiwi - Bland, but that doesn't mean he's useless! NPC Spotty Bulbear.jpg|Bulbear - "Fat"! Cheekiichaps.png|Cheeki - The owner of MLG Island! 180px-Ashley Model SSB4.png|Ashley - Not going to waste 10 minutes describing her! Katscra.jpg|SuperScratchKat - Sans in cat! General Character 2007 reg.png|General Car Insurance - Buy a car! DrawnChair.jpeg|Chair - It's Bow's favorite thing! Stairface Ogre.png|Stairface Orge - Not the same thing as saying Stairs! Raging! Box2017Pose.png|Box - Not going to tell you! 41507 Zaptor b.png|Zaptor - Cool! Dude! Bob is armed and ready..png|Obi Bob Kanobi - Apart of the Rebellion! TENGALLONHATCARDY.png|Ten Gallon Hat Card - Ridiculous card lord! 568Trubbish.png|Trubbish - Trash! COFFEE.gif|Coffee - A robot, not some coffee! OOWA.png|Bokurei the OOWA - The same thing as saying Bokurei the Phantump! Wynn.png|Wynn- WYNNer of the knife championship! PuffyBlowhog.png|Puffy Blowhog - Get on him! Sylveon+dude.png|Sylveon - Kind of not cool! Air caramel treat by shysylveon-d7rp3cf.jpg|Caramel Treat (CREDIT TO CHARLOTTE) - Co-host of Primi's Airplane Panic! Bandicam 2018-01-13 19-29-01-095.png|funnee scratchin - imma gonna scratch u peeps LOLOLOL! Nemolee.exeIcon.png|Nemolee - Brainwashed by Rillers! Or maybe not. Knuckles the Echidna.png|Knuckles - Cool Enchilada! NinjaMonkey.png|Ninja Monkey - Sneaky! Sparkly-er Diamond.PNG|Diamond - Better than Minecraft Diamonds! Supashrooooooooooom.png|Supershroom - Superguy! OIR Food Coloring.png|Food Coloring - SCREECH (we need atleast SOME new objects) Ep10-jakuzure.jpg|Nonon - Band member!...? AlexAnimations0421.png|AlexAnimations - Chespin Liker! Burrbo.png|Burrbo - A noice guy! Modern Bob.png|Merdrn Bub - uhhh derp Yellow Match Pose Remake.png|Yellow Match - Big fat meanie who likes killing! 4-ball.png|4-Ball - Innocent; he's not cruel! Mine Fruit.png|Mine Plant - French Scientist! Primal Rafflesia.png|Primal Rafflesia - Slobbering noob! WaffleSoni.png|Evil Waffle (CREDIT TO WHOEVER MADE THIS) - Crazy mischief maker! COCONUT LORD.png|Coconut Lorde - Cool Coconut which eats lemonades! Skull.jpeg|Skull - Idiotic villain! Hates TFFM! DisneyJoystick2003.png|Game Disney - Gamer on! Kawatarou.png|Kawatorou - Kappa! Super Firey.jpg|Super Firey - Advanced version of Firey! Sans 512.jpg|Sans from Undertale - Please don't confuse him as Sans from PPQ! TSFTWBangSnaps.JPG|Bangsnaps - Came from the one Struggle! Fart pose.png|Ripped Off Dusty - Ripoffs aren't allowed! Food.GIF|D8 Food (CREDIT TO WHOEVER MADE THIS) - Patrick's object variant! Spideraticus.png|Spideraticus - Awesome soldier! Peahat.png|Peahat - Very slicey! Camillot.png|Camilot - Didn't want to be a murp ball leader! Clint Kurt Shiftright ( Marco Boomer ).jpg|Marco - Number 67 Racer! Arle.png|Arle - YOU DON'T REMEMBER HER? ShellInanimateInsanity.png|S4HSKTET! - Hates losing! 250px-753Fomantis.png|Fomantis - Just no! S1e25 Finn with five fingers.png|Finn - Cool guy again! Fags.jpg|UGHS - Hated! Tumblr inline n6zde0yVSQ1sd5d9i.png|Boomboxer - Your best friend forever! Tumblr static ec1xjbmjh544goc80880c0480.png|Luigi - that pose Image362.png|AWW! HECKY - Hope you remembered! Dugtt.png|Dugtt - Pitfall man! SANESS.jpg|Saness - Dwa de-de, ah-de-do! Squee-G.png|Squee-G - Obey SQUEE-G! THANKS OINK PRINCE SALDE.png|Prince Salde - The cool guy! Mangosteen.png|Mangosteen - Fault, scratch, or choke from him! Junior Asparagus01.jpg|Junior - Food Fight V-2! Fries Coolio.png|Mr. Chew - Who is that guy? WoodyCoolio.png|Mr. Wood - OAE's favorite has betrayed him! BookCoolio.png|Mr. Book - WHO IS THAT GUY AGAIN?! Artichoker.png|Artichoker - Hobby is choking! Get it? Toy Keese.png|Toy Keese - Not actually a keese!